


Patched Up

by Werewolfbeans



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Werewolf, commission, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: Will, an unsuspecting human, finds out that even werewolves need some help from time to time.





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr werewolfbeans, and written in July 2017

Will had just gotten home from a particularly rough day at work, and was more than a little disappointed to see he forgot to clean up the dishes. Again. Which means he had absolutely nothing to eat off of, which means more takeout for tonight. He swears, his arteries can’t take much more of this- but with his hellish shift schedules, and a general lack of memory, it’s hard.  

 

As he walked around his home, mentally taking note of what needed to be done, he was rattled out of his thoughts by a very big, deliberate  _ crash  _ in his backyard. That didn’t sound good at all. Maybe it was those pesky raccoons again? Or maybe even a deer. That’d be pretty cool to see- Will didn’t see many deer in these parts, since it was a busy neighborhood. Foxes and cats were more common, but honestly, after last week? Will’s seen more than enough felines and bushy-tailed  _ assholes _ .

 

Heaving a very big, dramatic sigh, the red-haired man made his way out of the comforts of his home. He was, honestly, not in the mood to deal with any late-night, four-legged intruders. He’s already been sent to the hospital once, because of a stray bite from a fox. Talk about a rough night…

 

As he opened the back door, a quick scan of the dark, black backyard revealed...nothing. Aside from a knocked over watering can, and a couple paint tins, though, everything was in order. Maybe a cat just scared itself, and ran off? God, he hopes so. He doesn’t want to deal with another rabid animal, or worse, some punks that shouldn’t even be out past curfew. With an eye roll, and another sigh, Will went to go clean up the mess before any bugs started making their home in the tins. 

 

He was in the middle of picking up his second tin, when he heard a noise. Looking up, he was met face to face with a very startling, very  _ feral  _ looking set of eyes. It took a moment, but as soon as he realized he was staring at a  _ wolf _ , well, you can’t exactly blame him for  _ screaming _ , can you?

 

Scurrying back, Will was absolutely positive this was it- the end. True, wolves were, usually, skittish creatures, but when panic rises, no one really remembers the important stuff. It was only when the wolf stood  _ up _ did Will stop screaming. For a split second, yes, but a second was all the wolf needed. 

 

“Wait-” It said, holding out a...hand (?), as if to say ‘I don’t mean you harm’. “Please stop screaming, or else  _ they  _ will find me again, and-” It- he, from the sound of it- started.

 

“You- you can talk!” Will cried out, scrambling to his feet. “But you’re a wolf! Why are you talking?!” He asked, distressed  _ very  _ clear in his voice.

 

“Please- I’ll explain everything! But it isn’t safe here, human- I promise I won’t hurt you. Just  _ please,  _ help me!” The wolf said, worried and a bit rushed, as if something  _ was  _ coming.

Will took a deep breath, looking his new guest up and down. He looked worse for wear, that was certain. Fresh wounds and bald spots littered his fur- was he in a fight? Was whoever he was fighting still coming? Would Will be thrown in the middle of it?

 

“Human,  _ please _ . No harm will come to you- I promise! Just please, let me in…” The wolf begged, ears and head lowering down- in submission, Will thinks. Or, perhaps he just wanted to seem smaller? Who knows.

 

Will bit his lip, weighing his options. On one hand, he needed help- that much was clear. Will just  _ couldn’t  _ let him stay out here, and face whatever was after him! But, on the other….

 

What if that ‘whatever’ came after Will.

 

Will sighed, heavily, through his nose. “Just...don’t bleed on everything, okay?” He said, opening the door, and standing aside for the bipedal canine. The wolf started wagging his tail, and grinned- or, so Will hoped. 

 

Making their way inside, Will could finally see his new ‘friend’ in good light. It was definitely...a wolf, of  _ some  _ kind, though he was leaning more towards ‘monster’, ‘nightmare’, and ‘fucking furry’. He was slightly muscled, but obviously well-fed- certainly someone who could snap Will in half. Then again, Will was short compared to  _ other  _ humans, so that isn’t exactly a hard title to achieve. The wolf was colored like a typical, well, wolf- grey fur, that was thick and full and probably felt like pine needles, almost.

 

“Th...thank you, for letting me come in.” He said, sitting down carefully on the floor. At least he chose the hardwood portion of it- makes cleanup easier for Will. “I’m Liam, by the way. I, uh, didn’t mean to wake you up…”

 

Will just stared blankly at him, before sitting down across the room. “It’s...it’s fine. I just got home from work, anyways. It’s, uh...it’s nice to meet you, Liam. I’m Will.”

 

Obviously feeling  _ friendly,  _ Liam held out his hand, grinning again. “Nice to meet you too! Can’t believe they’re still makin’ people work this late, haha…”

 

He trailed off into a nervous laugh, after Will didn’t take his hand. He almost withdrew it, before the human slowly,  _ carefully _ , shook it. He had a very weak grip, compared to the wolf, but it made Liam happy all the same. It was so hard to find people with good manners, these days.

 

“What….what  _ are  _ you?” Will finally asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Liam. This caused the other to laugh, loudly, a sound that was deep and rattled Will’s bones. He didn’t particularly...hate the feeling.

 

“Oh geez, guess I’m losing my touch. I’m what most would call a werewolf, though probably not the gross kind you were expecting.” Liam joked, scratching his cheek nervously. “We’ve, uh, kinda evolved to blend in more, I guess. Not that I’m complainin’- who wants to be  _ bald  _ their whole life?”

 

That got the redhead to crack a smile, which made Liam grin in return. “You kinda look more like a furry, to me.” Will remarked, which damn near sent Liam into  _ hysterics _ . Will grinned, despite his better judgement, as Liam tried to compose himself.

 

“Oh shut  _ up _ ! You wouldn’t BELIEVE the amount of furry jokes I get when I’m out and about!” The wolf said, slapping his knee. “You kids and your- your damn  _ furries _ . You’d think this would’ve died out- but you got some weird ass people livin’ amongst you.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

 

“Maybe if you didn’t look like furry bait, you wouldn’t get so many remarks.” Will said, leaning back in his chair, relaxed. “I mean, you’re kinda  _ asking  _ for it, now. You even have the weird paw-hands.” He said, holding up his own for emphasis.

 

“Oh hush- I can barely grab anything with these mitts of mine, to begin with.” The werewolf scoffed, leaning back on his arm. “Nothing’s made for paws nowadays. Down right shameful.”

 

“Considering you’re basically a myth, I don’t think you have any room to be ‘surprised’.” Will mentioned, slyly. The ‘glare’ from Liam was worth it, though, and made him split into another grin. 

 

It was odd, almost. Liam was a giant, man-eating, walking blender, but Will feels as if they’d known each other since kindergarten. Will had a hard time connecting to people to begin with- he always stumbled over his words, and felt as if he wasn’t worth the other’s time. But with Liam, it was just...so  _ easy  _ to laugh and joke, playfully insult each other, and just  _ talk.  _

 

It was only after a few minutes of thinking, did Will realize Liam was licking his wounds- literally. 

 

“Oh- I have a first aid kit, actually, if you think that’d work better.” He offered, getting up to go get it.

 

“Oh- that’d, uh, actually be great, thank you.” Liam said, getting up to follow the human. “I mean- it’s fine, but, uh...infection is kind of a pain to get rid of, and-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Will said, snickering. “It’s just collecting dust, anyways- so to speak.”

 

He opened up the hall closet, getting out the dinky little box. It just had the basics- bandages, antibiotic cream, and pain medicine- that was almost gone. He passed a roll of gauze to Liam to start on, and started on the wounds that he couldn’t reach by himself. 

 

“Geez- you got  _ really  _ beat up. Who’d you even get in a pissing match with, anyways?” He asked, gently applying some antibiotic cream to a particularly nasty looking wound.

 

“Oh, geez, just, uh, some of the local hunters, you know? The ones with crossbows and a personal vendetta against vampires and werewolves.” He said, trying to wrap his arm up. “Nothin’ I couldn’t handle, though.” He boasted, puffing his chest up a little.

 

“Yes, that’s obviously why you begged to come inside, and why I’m patching you up right now.” Will reminded him, taking the gauze, and wrapping his arm  _ for  _ him.

 

“Well when you say it like  _ that _ , it sounds silly.” Liam pouted, ears flicking back.

 

Will snorted, and patted his chest. “There there, you’ll always be brave in  _ my  _ book.” He joked, finishing up the last of the cleanup.

 

As he put his kit back in the closet, Liam stood up. “Speaking of which,” He started, stretching a bit. “I, uh, should probably get going, before the pack thinks I’m dead, or worse.” He said, looking down at Will.

 

“Oh, uh...alright. It was nice meeting you, Liam.” Will said, trying (and failing) to hide the disappointment. Liam was leaving? And so soon- the human felt as if he was barely there at all. 

 

Noticing the change in mood, Liam smiled, gently, and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Hey- I can still come by later, though. We can talk more, once, y’know, I’m  _ not  _ bleeding over everything.” He joked, laughing a little.

 

It got Will to laugh a little, at least, and really, that’s all that mattered. “Yeah, that...that sounds really nice, actually. I’ll hold you to it, then.” He said, smiling softly at the other. With another shoulder pat from the wolf, he escorted him back outside, letting him out through the gate. 

 

“Just try to not bring trouble with you next time, okay?” Will asked, closing the barred gate behind Liam.

 

“Only if you want it, human.” Liam joked, before waving goodbye to Will, and disappearing off into the deep, dark woods.

 

Will hoped his new friend would return soon- he was already starting to miss him...


End file.
